


On the Hood

by usuallyproperlyhydrated



Category: Bunheads
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyproperlyhydrated/pseuds/usuallyproperlyhydrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I've migrated my fanfics from ff.net just so I can have them all in one place.)</p><p>Originally published 08-11-12</p><p>Bunheads, missing scene from 1.06  Movie Truck . I was wondering how did Sasha and Boo ended up on the hood of Sasha's mom's car when Ginny and Mel got to sleep inside...and this came out. Boosha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Hood

"Shotgun!"

"It's sleeping arrangements, Melanie. Not a roadtrip." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of calling shotgun first."

"I call driver's seat," chirped Ginny.

"It's Sasha's mom's car; shouldn't she get first dibs?" asked Boo.

"She totally busted the roof. If anything, she gets last dibs."

"Why do I get last dibs? It's not my fault we got locked out."

"Yeah? Whose fault is it then?"

Before she could stop herself, Sasha said, "I don't know, who was too busy throwing herself at the idiot who wrote another girl's number on her hand to leave on time?"

Boo's unevenly plucked eyebrows rose, then fell as she looked at the ground. Sasha cringed inwardly.

"But then," she added, "that wasn't the only reason we were late. Charlie's a moron, but it didn't take fifteen minutes to write seven digits."

"No, you're right. I'll take last dibs." Boo glanced at the back seat. "It looks like I'll be sleeping outside. There's not room for both of us back there."

Mel and Ginny shrugged and headed to the spots they'd claimed. Melanie pulled the passenger seat forward so Sasha could climb into the back. Sasha hesitated.

"It looks too cramped to sleep in. I'll stay outside, too."

"You don't have to do that..." Boo began.

"Plus if my mom comes out and sees what I did to her car, maybe she won't go all mountain of arms on you guys if she can kill me easily."

Mel yawned. "Whatever. Night."

"Night."

"Night."

Boo moved to plop down on the lawn, but Sasha stopped her.

"Wait, the sprinklers are going to turn on in a bit." She leaned against the hood of the car. "We can sleep here."

"Won't your mom be mad?"

"Considering the enormous hole in the roof, a few prints on the windshield will be the least of her problems."

"Well...okay."

When the girls were situated, Sasha tried to think of things to talk about. The movie was off limits because that would lead to talking about Charlie. She'd rather eat the mystery balls from the Oyster Bar. Work wasn't an option because they would inevitably end up discussing Godot. Movies, books, TV, school... Sasha couldn't think of anything she wouldn't sound stupid bringing up out of the blue.

" _Ballet, you loser. You can talk about ballet,"_ she thought.

"Are there any songs you'd like to see a dance routine to?" she asked.

"Huh?" Boo looked up from the ink scrawled on her palm. "Oh. Like a classical piece or a pop song?"

"Doesn't matter. Any song you like."

"Istanbul." Boo smiled shyly.

"Istanbul."

"Istanbul."

"Istanbul?" Like 'Istanbul was Constantinople, now it's Istanbul, not Constantinople'? That Istanbul?"

"Yep."

Sasha grinned. "Really? Why?"

"I'm not sure. It's just a fun song with a quirky beat." Boo ducked her head. "I mean, it's not Gaga or anything cool like that..."

"I think that's awesome, Boo. I would've never thought of dancing to it."

"I'm sure you would have eventually."

"Nah." Sasha stretched back onto the windshield.

The girls laid in silence for a while until Sasha looked over and saw Boo, half-asleep, trying to find a comfortable position on the glass. Sasha scooted over a few inches and tucked her shoulder under Boo's head.

"Mmm." Boo nestled closer and put her arm around Sasha's middle.

Sasha couldn't hold back her smile. She loved this. Boo was already a touchy feely person, but sleepy Boo was snuggly.

"I like when you're sweet Sasha instead of witchy Sasha," Boo murmured.

Sasha stroked the blonde's hair gently.

When she thought Boo was sleeping deeply enough not to feel it, she placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

It was easy for her to be sweet Sasha around Boo.


End file.
